User talk:Sakura66
Amber~ Hi , This is amber sanada lol :P who are your fav characters in p3p ;) she rocks !!! XDD i am playing the game my date is on 1/21. i will finsh the game soon NOOO :(( how about u sakura what day are u ? ps. plz reply :D :3 LOOL XDDD i am done with the game YAAY !!! soo happy :DDD shinji come for me in the end :D do u know that after u talk with agis someone will come for u it can be aki ken or shinji i picked shinji ;D it was soo nice . you can see it in youtube if u want ps. reply as soon as u can ;3 byee sakura!! btw i saw your website its really nice make some about aki and shinji and royji ;D PLZZZ :D ps. i hope u do some of aki and shinji and royji PLZZ will u do it ? i HOPE its a yes ikr cant wait for it but i dont want it in a boy version UHGGG I WANT IT IN A GIRL VERSION !!! :/ so when will u post the pics of aki royji and shinji ? ...todays 7 are u gonna do it tommorow ? ps. relpy plz :3 and tell me what day are u gonna do it ? is it on the 7 or 8 july ? btw i saw the pic of you talk page why is the girl version not there >.< ??!! hey can u find one with the girl version on it ..i want u to find a pic of minako and aki or shinji or royji plzz do it :3 :3 for example the one i have in my dp ... good luck finding one :D later bff <3 ;3 oh yea and one thing soryy if i am soo chatty :D do u know persona trini soul i hear its a good anime and AKI IS THERE !!! hey are u gonna wach it ??? u have to wach it too AKI is there !!!!! okay thats all see yea and the opening is really chacky !!! :D Fanart Please stop uploading fanart to the wiki. I have been more lenient about it than I should, but from now on, I will delete them on sight. This wiki is not your personal image hosting site. At the very most, you will be allowed 2 or 3 user images, and that's just me being generous. Also, bad filenames get the axe on sight as well.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Privacy and You Sorry, but I came across that segment of your talkpage you deleted earlier while reviewing edits for the day. While you can edit out content from your talkpage, Wikia keeps a complete log of everything added to and removed from pages under History. So it's probably best not to add anything really private to pages since Wikia will keep it logged. Just so you know. Great Mara (talk) 19:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) THANKS A LOT and lets get back with our converstion :D where u from btw ??